Primus (Episode)
Primus is the fortieth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot In the middle of fighting another Techadon robot, Ben, as Lodestar, Gwen, and Kevin are unexpectedly transported by the Omnitrix to an alien planet named, Primus. They soon discover that they are not alone and that Vilgax is there to stop the Omnitrix from its source. After being attacked by various blue alien wasps, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin find Vilgax fighting Humongousaur, who turns out to be Azmuth. Also, turning into Rath, Azmuth is defeated by Vilgax. Vilgax takes the Omnitrix, but cant figure out how to use it. Ben explains it to him, turns him into Goop, and turns off his anti-gravity projector, leaving Vilgax powerless. Ben takes the Omnitrix off him, which immediatly turns him back. Ben turns into Cannonbolt and kicks Vilgax into the Codon stream, transforming him to about 100 ft tall. Ben then defeats him as Way Big, making this the second time Way Big defeats Vilgax. At the end, despite not intending to forgive Ben for damaging the Omnitrix, Azmuth allows him to keep it anyway. Major events *Ben and the team learn about Primus and that the Omnitrix is a wireless device that connects to it. *They encounter another Technadon robot. *Azmuth and Vilgax used the Omnitrix. *Way Big defeated Vilgax and threw him to space, again. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Azmuth Villains * Vilgax * Psyphon * Techadon robot * Zs'Skayr (flashback only) Aliens used by Ben *Lodestar *Cannonbolt *Way Big Aliens used by Azmuth *Humungousaur *Rath Aliens used by Vilgax *Goop Quotes Trivia *Azmuth may have been a well trained fighter in his younger years because of the fact that his skills were "rusty". However, he could be lying. *This is marks the second time Way Big threw Vilgax to space, the first was in Secret of The Omnitrix. *Primus is also a code on the video game ''Vilgax Attacks'' to get back all your aliens after you lose them in the first level and Cosmic Destruction (only Xbox 360) ''to get Rath. *In the Original series, Vilgax can activate and deactivate the Omnitrix but now he can't even make the face plate come up. This is due to the Omnitrix having recalibrated itself into a new form. *Vilgax gets the Omnitrix for the first time. *We see Azmuth use the Omnitrix for the first time. However, this is not the first time chronologically, as he mentions he's "A little rusty.". *This episode was the first time in the main storyline that someone besides Ben used the Omnitrix. Although others have used the Omnitrix in the series, it has always been an alternate storyline episode or a fantasy *Incidentally, although the appearance of the alien the user transforms into depends on the appearance of the user himself, both Azmuth and Vilgax's transformations were identical to Ben's. This maybe due to the fact that since Ben has been had been wearing the Omnitrix for so long, it was still calibrated to his DNA when Azmuth and Vilgax used it. The other possible reason is that the species all look the same (like Tetrax and his species in ''The Secret of Chromastone). But unlike Albedo, Azmuth and Vilgax were not transformed into copies of Ben, though Albedo's was a poorly made prototype. *Although Grey Matter has the Omnitrix symbol on his back, Azmuth (being a Galvan as well) wore the Omnitrix with the symbol facing forward. *While Humungousaur (Azmuth) ''and Vilgax are en par in strength, in ''Vengeance of Vilgax, Vilgax beats Ben as Humungousaur, even in his giant form. *Although it is shown that Azmuth does not intend to forgive Ben, he has forgiven him but cannot trust him anymore. That may be because he knows that no one can use the Omnitrix better than him and may be a reason as to why he allowed Ben to keep the Omnitrix. *When Vilgax changes into Goop, he still talks in his own voice. *This episode proves that Way Big is Ben's most physically strong alien as he threw Vilgax (who was about the same size of Way Big) out Primus's atmosphere with ease. *This is the last time Way Big appears in Alien Force. *In this episode, Ben only uses the aliens he unlocked in War of the Worlds Part 1 and 2, which are (Lodestar, Cannonbolt and Waybig). Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Cleanup